AMBR
by Phoenix Sealer
Summary: Four new huntsman-in-training come together from all the kingdoms of Remnant to form team AMBR, a group of individuals selected for one sole purpose; to hunt threats against the four kingdoms outside of normal hunstman operating parameters. Instead of Grimm, the team is training to hunt the White Fang, and anyone else threatening the peace that has stood for nearly a hundred years.
1. Separate Lives

**Team AMBR**

There was a knock on the stone side of the entrance to his study.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes, young master Hazel. Do come in."

The room was entirely stone, lacking an actual door. Sand dusted the rocky floor and there was no furniture in the room save for the large wooden desk, leather chair that was currently facing away from the teen who'd just entered and a large wood and glass cupboard filled with what looked like some seriously nice alcohol.

The sand on the floor sifted and blew outward, a gust from the hole in the wall of the mountain blowing it into the corridor behind him and shedding light and the visage of a blue sky into the usually dark academy. The chair swivelled, and in it sat a thin man in an open navy shirt and dark, dyed green hair. This dark complexion and even darker eyes narrowed into his guest's even as he smiled warmly.

"Please, Mr. Hazel, do take a seat. Or would you rather I refer to you as Asher?"

The newly identified boy strode into the room and sat, his charcoal grey long coat crumpling under him and eliciting a fart-like noise from the leather beneath. He ran his hand through his charcoal grey hair as his amber-green eyes crinkled in irritation at the noise.

"Whichever your preference sir. I do hope the chair isn't directly built to throw visitors off and embarrass them at the start of the conversation, in order to lend you the mental upper hand, headmaster."

"Now now, such tricks should be beneath someone of my standing, don't you think, Mr. Hazel?" asked the headmaster, a spark of mirth in his eye.

"I think we've known each other long enough for me to learn you'll take any advantage you can get." the youth retorted, raising an eyebrow as his head teacher.

The man across from him grinned happily and lent backward in his chair.

"You would be correct, as usual. A trait I hope I've passed on. Now, to business. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here." the headmaster stated in a tone that told Asher he wasn't expecting an answer. The older man opened and reached into a drawer on his side. Pulling out three files, he tossed them across the mahogany desk to within easy reaching distance of his counterpart.

Asher picked them up and started reading. The headmaster rose as he did so, striding across to the cupboard and opening it to reveal drinking glasses and expensive drink. He poured two while his companion read.

"It's odd that we call them cupboards, don't you think?"

Distracted from his reading, Asher looked up.

"Sorry sir?"

The headmaster sat back down and slid a glass over to his student before taking a short drink of his own and putting his feet up on the corner of his desk.

"Cupboards. It's an odd name. A combination of 'cup' and 'board'. But we rarely use them simply for storing cups, and they are not simply boards. Formed of them yes but not essentially the thing itself." said the older man, sending a look to his student that told him they were not entirely discussing cupboards.

"The whole is greater than the sum of the parts, headmaster." Asher stated as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Quite right, but not what I'm getting at. My point being, we call them cupboards but use them for many separate tasks other than storing cups. Port, food, wine, rum, beer-"

"Your emphasis on alcohol is a point I'm sure the council are fans of." the boy interrupted, quietly urging the other man to get to the point.

"Quite." returned the headmaster, clearly enjoying running circles around his student with his ploy, before launching into a more constructive tone.

"My point being, what if we took a cupboard, and used it for an ulterior purpose."

"This is why you've given me three personnel files from each of the other academies. You're talking about huntsmen."

The older man leaned forward in his chair, thumb circling the rim of his glass as his eyes told Asher to continue.

"You want to take huntsmen and use them to fight something other than grimm. Instead of cups, you want port." Asher said, as if realising something.

"But what's this got to do with me?"

The dark skinned man grinned, and slid a photograph across the table.

Asher picked it up and scanned it. From what he could tell, it was a freight train depot that had gone up in smoke. The Schnee Dust Company's insignia was emblazoned on the side of what used to be the building.

"This is…?"

"A terrorist attack. The full shipment of dust was stolen and replaced with explosives. Several people were injured when the train reached the depot and exploded. Four people died, including a Faunus. They all had families."

Asher's jaw clenched. Seeing his reaction, the headmaster slid his scroll across the table and tapped the play button.

"This was posted this morning."

A man in a white mask with blazing red hair and a black and red jacket and trousers stood in a cave, flanked by two white and black-armoured and similarly masked individuals, into the camera.

" _The explosion and hijacking of the Schnee Dust Company's monthly shipment from its Forever Fall mines was orchestrated and conducted by us, The White Fang. Humanity and its filth have only just begun to feel our-_ "

"SCUM!" roared Asher as he exploded out of his chair and threw the phone across the room. It shattered against the stone wall. The headmaster just looked at it with a pout.

"That was expensive, Mr. Hazel."

Asher took a deep breath and sat back down, breathing heavily.

"I'll pay for it-"

"It's fine. It's just a phone. I'll get an upgrade at the shop later. But I'm guessing you're getting the picture now?"

Asher nodded.

"You want Taurus' head on a pike."

The headmaster grinned at the look on his student's face.

"Exactly. The Fang have finally gone too far to be called freedom fighters and the kingdoms have decided that it's time to take them out. You can imagine what Atlas' initial response was, especially given how much funding they get from the Schnee's."

"All out war?"

The older man nodded. "Though problem with that is that war requires knowing where the enemy is and how to fight them. The Fang, like most terrorist groups, doesn't have a central location. They're a series of interspersed camps in the outer regions of every kingdom. Going to war with them would be like getting into a boxing match with a ghost that can still hit you back. So I suggested something a bit more… radical." he smirked.

"You want a counter-terrorism hunter team."

"Bingo. A team with a member from each kingdom. Obviously hunters aren't supposed to have ties to any individual kingdom, but with a group like the Fang, everyone from every kingdom is under threat. Apparently they even no longer have qualms about killing human-sympathetic faunus. Atlas obviously again wanted full control of the team, but we bartered them down. One member and..."

The headmaster smirked viciously.

"I dangled the knowledge that you were originally from Atlas in by… 'accident'. So they were under the impression they were basically getting two members for the price of one. May have neglected to mention that you hate their entire system with a passion, however."

Asher's amused smirk and raised eyebrow said it all.

"However, we can't just select anyone to be on the team. Each of you have taken a year out between academies and as a result are not only a year older than most first years but also separate in that you haven't yet taken the entrance tests. Which is what you thought you were coming in for today, no?"

Asher nodded.

"I'll make this brief since we've known each other for nearly four years and you know that I'd only deceive you if I had to. The other headmasters supposedly aren't giving their students this information but I wouldn't put it past Atlas to brief their kid fully and completely despite everyone else's wishes and both Ozpin and the lady leading Haven are clever bastards. We're dropping you into the emerald forest via Bullhead an hour after the first year Beacon teams drop. They'll be mostly out of your way. You will, however, be taking the test with them. Which means you're going to be following the same rules. One, the first person you meet will be your partner in all the years to come, and two, you have to succeed in retrieving an artefact from the ruins in the middle of the forest and return it back to the cliffs next to beacon. That's the part everyone knows. What they don't 'supposedly' know is the exact intention for this team, which I've already laid out for you. You're going to be-"

"A portboard." the boy chipped in, grinning.

"Quite." returned the headmaster, also smirking.

"When I brought you to shadow academy you made me promise that one day I'd give you a shot at the Fang. This is it. So here's the other thing that you need to know."

He leaned inward and dropped his voice to a darkly low level, while keeping it quiet all the same.

"The Fang are disturbingly active in and around Vale as of late, and they have unknown partners inside their criminal underworld. Not only that, we have reason to believe that this partnership was orchestrated by an unknown third party. I'm sure you're aware of the ramifications of having a third enemy with zero available intelligence on pulling the strings behind both terrorists and world-class criminals."

Asher's eyes narrowed in both surprise and a slight modicum of controlled fear.

"With all due respect, it sounds like you're throwing us to the beowolves."

The headmaster sighed softly and sorrowfully, before leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples.

"I won't lie to you, I'm not Ozpin. I can't move people like pieces on a chessboard and cut myself off from it entirely, but in this case there isn't any other option. All of-age huntsmen are either already in dedicated teams too useful to break up or busy with the recent resurgence in Grimm activity. Failing that, they're almost certainly out in the world gathering intelligence for us. You guys are students, which means it'll be easy to get you full access of Beacon and Vale, you'll be ranging into Forever Fall and Emerald frequently on experience missions and no-one will expect teenagers to be part of a global counter-terrorist agreement. But you're right. This is going to be insanely dangerous. You're going to be punching shadows and chasing whispers, and the entire time you'll be doing it you'll have targets painted on your backs. But..."

The elder looked sharply into Asher's eyes with a look he didn't quite recognise, and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You can do this, and not to put too much pressure on you, we need you to do this. Letting people like this run rampant… it only ever leads to bloodshed and death. I respect freedom of speech and difference of opinion more than anything, but people are dying and disappearing out there, and unlike with your mother..."

Asher's eyes softened and lowered in sadness for a brief moment.

"This time, you're strong enough to help fight it."

The younger man sighed.

"I was in the moment you said we were going up against the Fang, but I get it. Where do I sign up?"

The older man smirked.

"You already are. Your bullhead's on the landing pad. Grab your gear and chuck it in there and she'll drop you in the forest before taking your bags on to beacon. It's a long flight, and the fight through the forest isn't going to be easy, so make sure you suit up properly. Now get out of here."

Asher nodded and rose, turning toward the open stone entrance and started walking.

"And don't fuck up!" came the call from behind him.

He just flipped his headmaster off over his shoulder and kept walking.

* * *

"Do you think there'll be cute boys?"

"And cute girls?"

"What will your team be like?"

"Are you gonna make lots of friends?"

"Not like Clover and her lot though. They're all bitchy-"

"Language, little brother."

Regalia Frost Selene was not a typical girl. She was the daughter of the richest man in Mistral and one of its premier socialites. She'd worked in a cut-throat business all year to bring profit to the family company. She was a trained horseback rider, sharpshooter, and huntress-

A pillow hit her square in the face.

"English, sis!"

She was also the elder sister of two irritating and cute little balls of fur.

The girl eyed her aggressor with a wicked and amused grin, making the poor pre-teen boy gulp in fear.

"How about I teach you the language of MANNERS!?" she yelled while laughing before tackling him onto her bed and giving him a noogie.

"No! No sis please! Arrrggghhh!"

The packing could wait. She only had a little time left with her little shits, and she was going to spend it well.

She couldn't, however, stop herself from letting her eyes occasionally flit to the holstered guns hanging from the doorknob, or lick her lips in anticipation of what she hoped was going to be a great year.

* * *

"The ship's here to take you to beacon, hun." a dark haired woman spoke from the doorway to her russet-haired and fox-eared daughter.

"Okay. I'll only be a minute." replied the younger girl, packing the last of the things on her bed into a large suitcase. Her mother walked up behind her and hugged her, leaning over to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"You don't have to do this, you know. Your father's proud of you no matter what choice you make. He's told you hundreds of times."

"And he's lied each one to make you happy."

The younger girl felt her mother's kiss turn into a grimace atop her head.

"I'm not doing this for him mum. I'm doing it for me. Besides, you can't feed eight of us forever."

Her mother sighed. "I suppose you're right. Have you said goodbye to your siblings?"

"I did last night."

"Then there's nothing more that needs to be done."

The youth nodded and threw a backpack over her shoulder, before dragging her suitcase off the bed.

"Mari, not all humans are angry at Faunus. Most just don't understand. I'm sure your time at Beacon will prove that to you."

The younger girl smiled and hugged her mum with one arm.

"Goodbye, mum."

She left, closing the door quietly behind her and leaving a tearful woman in her wake.

* * *

"Are you ready soldier?"

"Yes, sir."

General Ironwood stood across from his latest field agent, who was currently clad in Atlas field armour and toting an impressive amount of weaponry for a fresh huntman. The wind was howling and tearing at them from their position on the exterior landing pads on the Atlas cliffs base and the thrust the engines on his dropship were outputting weren't helping any.

"You've been briefed, you know your orders. Suit up and conduct the rest of your prep on board your ship."

"My ship, sir?"

The general grinned.

"I decided that in the future you and your team may very well require some… transportation that Beacon isn't always able to provide. She's one of the fastest in the core, soldier. Use her well."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"You're briefed and dismissed soldier."

"Yes sir."

Watching the young lad mount the ramp and pull his goggles over his face, James Ironwood couldn't help but question whether or not the councils and headmasters of the various kingdoms, including himself, had made the right decision for Remnant's future.


	2. Personnel Files : Briefing Documents

**Name : Asher Hazel / Arashi Llyr**

 **Home :** Varied. Currently Vacuo. Previously Atlas.

 **Summary :**

A swordsman through and through, Asher has bounced between Vacuo and Atlas for most of his life, losing his mother, father and sense of self along the way. His goals involve the ending the White Fang personally in a violent manner and finding and recovering or at least burying his mother's body, as she died there on a huntsman mission into the Dragonlands above Vacuo. Beyond that, he just wants a cause worth drawing his sword for, and fighting the Grimm seemed to be a good one.

 **Age :** 17

 **Colour :** Ash / Charcoal Grey **(Asher / Arashi)** and Burnt Orange / Copper / Auburn **(Hazel)**

 **Race :** Human

 **Influence :** Mabinogion / Welsh and Shinto mythologies

 **Occupation :** Student at Shade Academy. Former blacksmith apprentice.

 **Gender :** M

 **Appearance :**

Slightly tanned skin with amber green eyes and charcoal grey hair. Hair also has flecks of russet/copper throughout. He usually wears a white T-shirt under a burnt orange combat vest and dark grey longcoat. He also wears dark grey jeans that've been tightened slightly around the thighs by dark orange cloth. He has copper-coloured vambraces and greaves over a pair of comfortably worn in and modified combat boots. Dark grey throwing weapons are hidden in the sleaves of his coat, his footwear, greaves, vambraces and combat vest. He also wears fingerless black gloves with copper coloured metallic knuckles for when he's forced to fight without his sword.

 **Personality :**

Has an ongoing loathing of the White Fang, which rarely rears itself unless engaged in direct combat with them or arguing with someone who thinks the Fang are in the right. Happily believes Faunus are equal however. Also has an immense distrust of the Atlas system and has developed a penchant for chaos, trickery and rebellion in order to ensure he doesn't end up like his father, which is why he takes to Vacuo so well. Takes immense pleasure in a good sword fight. Cares about relatively little besides his friends, but is always happy to throw a punch at the bad guys. Has a crude and sometimes offensive sense of humour, but it always at least funny. Likes drinking, bar fights, winning at cards and pulling one over on the authorities, especially Atlas ones. Does however have a serious side, and is intently focussed on the job whenever he's on a mission or doing a favour for a friend. However, he does have difficulty interacting and understanding most other people, as his isolated formative years means he hasn't developed socially as most others have. He's entirely aware of this and it scares him, to the point where he sees his semblance as a cruel mimicry of how he believes is the only way he knows how to get close to people, with trickery.

 **Skills :** Iaijutsu, Kenjutsu, Iaido, Kendo, and several branching sword styles. Lesser known practitioner of Judo, Jujutsu, Karate, Kenpo and Aikido. Also innately skilled strategist and working on being a hacker, though this is picked up as part of his training at Shade. Decent blacksmith. Also has surprising level of speed, though this is offset by his less than tanky nature.

 **Backstory**

Born to Inari and Arawn Llyr on one of the Spine Islands in the Dragonlands to the north of Vacuo, the family were forced to flee to Atlas following a Grimm attack that killed half their village. Upon arriving in Atlas, both his parents were pressed into the military's refugee allocation program. Inari showed promise as a huntress and was trained by Atlesian special forces, whereas his father was trained as a rank and file soldier and spent much of his time underground, protecting Atlas dust mines from Grimm attack.

His mother died on a mission back into the Dragonlands recovering dangerous military technology that had come under threat from the White Fang. The mission was a failure and the reports stated Inari was K.I.A. Her body was reportedly never recovered as the fighting was too intense and Atlas forces had to pull out too quickly. White Fang propaganda labels the incident as their first major victory against humanity. Following his mother's death, his father requested fewer and fewer stays away from his duty as a soldier, preferring the regimen to the grief he faced coming home to a lonely son and absent wife. This left Arashi largely alone. He chose to attend Atlas' primary huntsman training facility until he came of age, and then instead of jumping to Atlas Academy like most of his peers, he left for his homeland of Vacuo and began to Study at Shade.

He started going by Asher as opposed to Arashi, and changed his surname to Hazel. He spent an inordinate amount of time on creating his weapon, as he felt like it brought him closer to his mother, who was a blacksmith before her huntress days. He hasn't talked to his father for several years, but does miss his family.

Asher is a close quarters specialist who uses dust heavily in order to augment his attacks. He also prefers to rely on speed and evasion to taking hits. However, when using a hybrid of his powerful dust types with his Iaijutsu and Iaido techniques he is able to output devastating damage in a single strike. He prefers to use this only when up against an enemy he can finish in one blow, larger, tankier targets or against people above his skill level when he doesn't believe he can win an extended fight. He can usually only use these attacks once per engagement, as it requires him to concentrate precisely on his dust, aura output and technique simultaneously. The destructive effects, however, are usually well worth the later exhaustion.

 **Weapon : Caliburn – Duel Action Dust Katana**

A katana with a white sheath adorned with copper fox heads. When drawn, the blade is a burnt orange colour while the mune (rear of the blade) is charcoal grey, but there are ornate designs cut into the mune which have been refilled with what looks like white gold. The tsuba itself is the same colour as the blade. The lace on the grip is stark white with russet orange ray skin underneath. The gaps in the lacing show the ray skin has had tiny fox insignias carefully engraved into the leather. The end of the guard shows a fox head pommel. Caliburn's every inch and nook have been worked on tirelessly. The handle can contain up to two dust vials, which are connected to two separate exhaust ports on the blade itself. The first connects to the katana's cutting edge, while the second to tiny exhaust holes on the back of the blade. Each port is connected to a pressure button below the tsuba (or cross-guard) to be activated by the lower thumb of the wielder or their index finger, respectively. The tsuba itself is in two nearly indefinable parts. The lower half controls the orientation of the two dust vials inside. For example, Asher could have Blaze dust on the blade and Wind on the mune, which would allow him to swing the blade, emit flame dust and then augment it with wind to produce a wall of flame. However, by spinning the lower tsuba section, he would reverse the vials and their emission points so wind would emit from the blade and flame from the rear. The blaze dust would then augment the blade's swing speed and force, while the wind would reduce wind and possibly armour resistance, leading to no defensive wall of flame, but instead leading to an incredibly fast, forceful, high damage strike.

The secondary part of the tsuba is also fairly simple. It controls the output of each dust cylinder so that they are always equally matched. Mismatching the dust ratios can cause immense backlash to the user, but this also allows Asher to control how much dust he uses. A lower setting would barely augment his attack, whereas on its highest setting, the blade would use both full cylinders for one extremely high-powered strike. The downside to this is that the cylinders have to be reloaded manually, and the precise control over the aura output, blade movement and dust output even with the tsuba mechanism almost always leaves the wielder winded and out of breath, making them an easy target or taking them out of combat for a short time. The sword's scabbard is lined with spare dust cartridges in protective pockets with different combinations, as is Asher's belt and jacket. This ensures that running out of dust is incredibly unlikely, though not impossible, especially if he's forced to output several full damage strikes. The blade is 'reloaded' by removing the pommel and the two cylinders with it, discarding the used dust batteries and refilling the pommel, then reinserting the cylinders into the chamber inside the handle. This is also dangerous, as despite the fact that the cylinders are small, one well placed shot or strike while outside their protective pockets could cause them both to detonate in the user's hands. This is why Asher prefers to reload either out of combat or when he's covered by team-mates. The tsuba can also be locked in place by the wielder pushing the activation buttons upward as opposed to in, locking the settings and buttons in place and enabling their activation. Note: This does mean that while adjusting dust potency and position, Asher cannot use his dust attacks. However the process is fast, doable mid-combat and he doesn't lose access to his normal melee capacity while doing so. It also prevents the enemy changing the settings with forceful blows during combat when Asher already had a strike prepared to be used. They could do so if he were mid change, however. Though as stated, the relatively fast nature of this task and Asher's intimacy with his weapon make this window very small, even if the enemy knew exactly what to do.

Asher also has several throwing needles and a few throwing knives that he keeps on his person, usually in his vambraces, equipment belt and greaves. These are covered under 'semblance'.

Asher also carries a dagger on his left hip, which bears a separate symbol to his other gear

 **Semblence : Shadowshift**

His main gap closer, shadowshift allows Asher to instantly swap places with an object he has previously infused his aura into, or move to an immovable object he has marked with his aura. He cannot, however, shift with people unless they are willing to do so. Asher often starts a close quarters fight with his katana sheathed, using the blunt end as a marker for his aura. He can mark articles of clothing on other people and can mark the armoured plates of grim, but not their skin or aura infused weaponry itself, as their own innate aura or void-like absorption of it interfere with his power, respectively. (This works the same with an enemy combatant's aura infused clothes. As a general rule, if there is another's aura flowing through an object, Asher can't shift to it.)

His throwing weapons are infused with his aura and Asher uses them to close the gap with further away targets. This also heightens his evasiveness if he has a large number of marked objects around him, as he becomes nigh impossible to detect or even hit. There are negatives however. Asher has to be able to see the object or visualise its location accurately. This limitation is disregarded in areas within sixty feet of him, as he can feel his own aura nearby. When shifting to articles of worn clothing or thrown weapons, he doesn't swap if the object is on an immovable object. (Clothing currently being worn, thrown weapon hopelessly stuck and in a large boulder) he instead just moves to the immovable object without replacing the object itself. When this occurs, he appears in the shadow of whatever the object is on / embedded in. If the object does not cast a shadow, he appears on the opposite side of the object to when he started the shift.

 **E** **quipment :**

Asher's jacket is infused with Wind type dust, letting him channel his aura through it to generate a localised hurricane. While this does little to deter melee attackers, the gale serves as a great defence against ranged attackers, particularly those of the low-powered firearm, crossbow and bow variety. The gale has little effect on high powered firearms such as sniper rifles however. (At this height of his power, Asher used this in conjunction with a water and lighting combination of dust in his blade to create a severe localised defensive storm. This earned him several nicknames, with 'Tempest' ironically being the most common.)

Caliburn

Throwing needles / knives

Punch gloves

Dust Cylinders / Canisters

 **Themes**

I May Fall (RWBY)

Ihojin no Yaiba (Sword of the Stranger)

Strong and Strike (Naruto)

Rising Fighting Spirit (Naruto)

Wings (RWBY)

 **Team AMBR : Asher Marigold Brick Regalia**

* * *

 **Name : Br** **eig** **S** **ilfr**

 **Home:** Atlas

 **S** **ummary :**

Trained in Atlas' primary school and raised by Atlas military parents, Breig grew up in regimented structure and discipline during his formative years. As such, he has is a very by-the-book and dedicated hunter, who accepts most orders without question. Unlike his parents however, he believes that he owes his loyalty as a Hunter to the world as a whole, rather than one individual nation. Breig is (ironically) a brick shithouse in combat, serving as the team's tank and defender. Always on the front line soaking up damage for his team and locking down areas with his turret/ shield hybrid, Breig is trained for defensive area control and covering fire. He's the all in one aggro tank most teams can only dream of.

 **Age :** 17

 **Colour :** Brick Red (Breig) Silver (Silfr)

 **Race :** Human

 **Influence :** Celtic

 **Occupation :** Ex-student of Atlas Primary. Continuing student into team AMBR

 **Gender :** M

 **Appearance :**

Brick is a pale boy standing at well over 6 foot tall and incredibly muscular frame. He seems to wear a basic set of black and silver-grey Atlas power armour over a baggy brick red jumper and sand coloured cargo trousers. His hair is the same brick red as his shirt, whereas his eyes are a deep black. He carries a brick-red longshield with silver-grey edges on his left arm which runs parallel to the arm itself. The shield isn't overly massive when undeployed, simply taking up the entire length of his large forearm. His right arm bears a large gauntlet with small tesla-coils running up the sides, leading to a knuckle-duster like weapon that sparks with electricity. He wears brick red fingerless gloves and black combat boots on his extremities, and usually wears a silver-grey hood over his head and ears.

 **Personality :**

Breig is regimented, in all ways. Tends to speak only when spoken to, gets the point across swiftly and sharply, and tends to see confrontation as the main way to solve the teams issues. While not always wrong, spending time with Asher, Mari and Lia is likely to open his eyes to different ways of handling difficult situations. He prefers to face his problems head on, but recognises that not everything can be dealt with in this manner. He sees himself as a soldier, but a soldier for the world, not just Atlas, and is fiercely loyal to those he sees as comrades in the fight against the Grimm, and the other dark forces in the world. Breige's nature is by nurture an ordered one, so he can get exceedingly OCD about operational procedure and pre-planning, which can lead him to confrontations with Asher, who's primary trait is bringing choas to the battlefield for the exact opposite reason Breig wants order; Breig idolises the military lifestyle, while Asher sees it as the slow death and decay of everything he once loved.

 **Skills :** Superb hand-to-hand combatant. Excellent shield user and area denial specialist. Possesses some limited capacity with technology due to Atlas upbringing. Tanks the vast majority of the damage thrown at him and shrugs it off completely.

 **Backstory :**

Born to Atlesian military soldiers, Breig grew up believing in Atlas' ideals, but also believed they should be shared with the world. This set him on the path of being a Hunter. Breig typically grew up as a defender of the weak and seeker of truth, though this attitude dulled with military training. Now he does as he's ordered without question, and supports the Atlas military and its leadership completely. This may change following the terrorist assault on the Vytal festival.

 **Weapon(s) :** Skjold and Ijomi - Multi Purpose Shield Armourplex

Breig's left-armed shield (Skjold) is primarily a defensive weapon meant for the protection of the wielder and their team mates. It has two primary layers, the outer layer, beneath which lays 40mm grenade launcher. This layer has the capacity to swivel on its axis up to 180 degrees, which combined with the other weapons at Breig's disposal allow him to fire at up to three separate targets at once. Beneath the second layer which is directly atop the arm lays a pair of SMG's running parallel to the wielder's forearm. When activated, the first layer raises out of the second, exposing the primary firing system, and the underside guns also extend next to the fist. The shield also expands into a huge arm-length shield. The shield can be planted in the ground in order to give cover, though this cuts off their firing ability. Skjold, when thrown into the air, can also transform into a small, armed scouting drone that can fly and select targets automatically or be controlled via scroll or his unique H.U.D programmed goggles through scroll interface. A secondary effect of this is that Breig's left shoulder plate then extends and slides down over his arm, combining with his gauntlet and powering it, causing it to become a stun-gun style knuckle-duster.

Ijomi, Breig's other weapon, functions as a wrist-mounted high powered double-barrelled rifle, allowing Breig even more mid-range fire power. A secondary component of Ijomi is a shoulder-mounted low calibre minigun, which serves as effective fire support when guarding with Skjold, and can also swivel on its axis to fire behind Breig, for example if Breig has chosen to release his UAV without the rifles and spots a hostile behind him he can fire on it without even turning, or if a team mate calls out co-ordinates to him over the comm or in the field. Ijomi's shoulder-mounted gun is capable of being interlinked with Skjold's drone form, bringing it to a total firing capacity of two SMG's, a small calibre minigun and a 40mm grenade launcher. Breig typically uses a pair of goggles with a specially designed H.U.D system to control the gun's aim while in combat, and these goggles can interlink with his scroll to give him a birds eye view of the battlefield via his personal short-range U.A.V.

Despite this 'armed for bear' attitude with Breig's gear, his actual accuracy with his weaponry is typically quite low, and as a result his damage output is much lower than one would expect. This is made up for by his tactical value however, as careful area denial, suppressive fire and drone usage allows the team to take control of the battlefield quickly, and enemies often find themselves herded into one of Mari's ambushes, Asher's sword skills, or an open area where Lia's gunplay can come into effect. It can also leave the enemy unable to do anything but stay in cover under obscene levels of suppressive fire as the team sets up their next assault.

 **Semblance** : Aura Barrier

Breig's aura shield is ridiculously potent, and it only gets stronger with the more actual damage he takes. While some attacks momentarily overpower the aura barrier most users throw up to prevent damage (this is how most fights are won.) Breig's gets stronger each time it is breached, meaning that the opponent has to output a higher level of damage each time in order to actually affect Breig in any way, thus reducing the chance of him being physically moved, disabled or affected in any way by attacks that would normally knock opponents backward or break their guard. The downside to this however is that when Breig's aura eventually runs out, his semblance will be of no help whatsoever, and the higher aura output Breig uses to remain an unflinching tank in the heat of battle also causes him to burn through it faster than your typical tank would like. Thankfully however, Breig seems to possess an excessive amount of it, which may be due in part to the nature of his semblance. He can also use his Aura to directly augment his strength, which is one of the reasons he's capable of using so much weaponry at once.

 **Equipment :**

Skjold

Ijomi

Basic dust rounds

H.U.D interface goggles

 **Themes :**

Yatsuhashi (RWBY)

War Machine (Iron Man)

* * *

 **Name : Regalia Frost Selene**

 **Home:** Mistral

 **Summary :**

Born to a businessman father and heiress mother who earned a lot of money on the Mistral Trading Route, Regalia saw the contacts and money gained from her parents legacy as useful, but not interesting enough to spend her life doing. The third child out of five, Regalia is unlikely to inherit the company save for her two eldest sibling's deaths and deaths of her parents. While she could easily get given a cushy job within her father's trading company, Lia instead decided that travelling and fighting Grimm was the only path that was interesting enough for her to follow, though this is not her only objective. While she never wanted for anything from her family, and does care for them deeply, the stresses of running a successful corporation the size of the Schnee Dust Company and maintaining the heiress socialite lifestyle has forced her parents to be distant for most of their lives, and her older siblings learned to walk their own path very early in life. In a way, Regalia seeks a family bound by more than just blood, and believes these bonds can be formed in the fires of battle between huntsmen and huntresses. While she's not entirely wrong, her future team may be able to show her that battle is not the only forge for lasting relationships…

 **Age :** 17

 **Colour :** Purple (Regalia) Silver (Selene – Moon)

 **Race :** Human

 **Influence :** Moon goddesses

 **Occupation :** Student, member of team AMBR

 **Gender :** F

 **Appearance :** Regalia has thigh-length dark black hair that seems to soak up any light that hits it. Her eyes are a deep regal purple and she has pale skin with high cheekbones and full lips. In essence, Lia is incredibly (and naturally) physically attractive, and knows it. She tends to wear a deep purple and silver short-skirted kimono jacket over a silver shirt and short shorts. She also wears thigh-length dark purple socks and knee-length stylish combat boots. Her kimono jacket is mainly regal purple apart from the incredibly detailed silver and white snowflakes that adorn the bottom and the crest on her back, which consists of a many-tailed lighter purple bird emblazoned on a frost-white moon with silver detailing. The same crest adorns the sides of her thigh-high socks. She has a pair of holsters at her back and leather bracers on her forearms. Her hands are uncovered and perfectly manicured, though her nails are unpainted.

 **Personality :** Competitive to a fault, Regalia loves competition, and Asher will often get her involved in his bar fights by challenging her to see who can knock the most of their fellow drinkers out, though Breig and Mari will usually just sigh and ignore this behaviour. This competitive nature spreads to everything she does, and though she won't usually strike up the competition of her own accord, or treat most activities as a competition, when challenged she feels the overpowering need to beat her opponent. She is, however, gracious in both defeat and victory, though if she loses tends to spend every spare minute she has sharpening herself so as to not lose again.

Lia is also very aware of her own beauty and isn't above using it to manipulate others into letting her have her way, and as such has a very flirty nature. She is not, however, arrogant or vain, and is entirely happy to sit around in the team's quarters in sweatpants and a tank top, and seems to actually relish these times as she rarely got the opportunity to act like a slob at home. She also enjoys girl time with Mari, and spends a lot of time getting her out of her shell. She doesn't share the bond that Asher does with Mari, but she tries. She enjoys teasing Breig, claiming that even despite his unresponsiveness to her jokes she can see the laughter in his eyes, and later on he is known to come back with an occasional witty retort. Lia loves her family deeply, particularly her younger siblings, but feels that her distance from them is something she will likely never overcome.

 **Skills :** A merchant and socialite's daughter, Lia has both impressive haggling and business skills and interpersonal prowess, such that she's very much the social heart of her team and is one of the reasons they warm to each other and solve or explain their various issues fairly swiftly, which in turn helps the whole team tends to have a solid unit cohesion both on and off the battlefield. Lia is also a skilled mid-range marksman and whip-user, making her the obvious choice for partnering up with Breig on mission. Also has access to large sums of money, her parents having been saving it for her since her birth. Lia is also a trained sniper, having taken many shooting lessons since birth while her other siblings chose more 'appropriate' pursuits, such as horse riding. In her earlier teenage years, Regalia started hacking her own company's systems out of boredom, starting with smaller low-level lackey mailboxes and working her way up, mainly out of boredom and the smarting sensation of being left alone by her parents. She never went so far as to do any actual damage however, as despite their absence she loved her parents and didn't want to destroy what they'd worked so hard to achieve together.

 **Backstory :** Daughter of wealthy merchant and heiress. Stable but lonely upbringing, as the 'higher' circles of society were usually full of gossips and backstabbers, she never really found any truly loyal friends there, despite her socialite nature.

 **Weapons :** Denarius and Solidus - Combining Multi Purpose Handguns

Primarily carried and used as a large calibre machine pistol with a selection of glass lenses adoring its sides (Denarius) and an eight-shot large-barrelled high-calibre hunting revolver (Solidus) in Lia's holsters, both weapons serve a dual purpose. Denarius is typically used for covering or suppressive fire (which works in perfect conjunction with Breig's tech.) and Solidus is used for mid range high-damage marksmanship that can work well with Mari's style or take down anything sneaking up on Asher, though the noise the revolver makes means it can't effectively be used on a stealth mission. (The machine pistol can be fitted with a suppressor however.) Both weapons also serve a separate function. Solidus has a detachable dagger-sized blade underneath its barrel, connected to a spool of razor-wire that sits next to the revolver's cylinder. The bayonet can also split into three blades while the grip of the revolver can shift into a position parallel to the barrel, essentially creating a razorwire whip with a tri-bladed end at the wielder's will. Lia tends to use this to great effect at mid-range. Denarius' secondary function is used in combination with solidus. The machine pistol's grip like the other weapon detaches from the barrel and chamber, whereas the chamber and barrel themselves widen and extend. This can then be stuck on the end of Solidus, where the bayonet will slide forward to the new barrel's mouth and split to form a tripod, and the side components of Denarius will slide over to the top of the gun and down along their combined barrels, creating long-ranged sight. The detached grip of denarius then splits in two and extends, and can be placed on the rear of the new gun between the revolver hammer and grip, creating a makeshift stock. This converts the pair into a mid to long-ranged revolver-action sniper-rifle, perfect for use in conjunction with either Mari's semblance or Breig's drone, allowing them to call out targets and let Lia take them down from long-range.

 **Semblence :** Eagle's eye

Lia's semblence is in many ways a passive one, but no less formidable than most. She can detect tiny details with her eyes. While this seems weak, it allows her to note changes in pulse, pupil dilation, body language, facial expression and masses of other information in order to assess the mood, mindset and in many ways nature of the people before her, showing her which counter body languages and facial expressions to use in order to convince her mirror to give her what she wants. While this is not always 100% effective. (It is, after all, not mind control.) It does give her a significant boost in her ability to read people and tell them what they want to hear and see in order to get what she wants. This is not only useful in a social context however, as her eyes, when aura is channelled into them, allow her to use the meagre sights on her combo-rifle to great effect, using them as a full on long-scope. This improves her sniping accuracy massively. Passively it also greatly increases her accuracy when the guns are in their pistol forms.

 **Equipment :**

Denarius

Solidus

Hacking Software On Scroll

Large sums of money

 **Themes :**

 **Team AMBR : Asher Marigold Brick Regalia**

* * *

 **Name : Marigold Ydalir**

 **Home:** Vale (Outside Kingdom Walls)

 **Summary :**

Marigold grew up outside the kingdom of Vale, born to two loving parents and many siblings. Life outside the wall wasn't without danger however, and after the attack on Mountain Glenn she and her family were constantly on the move before she was accepted for training at Signal and they settled down in a safer area. Having lived life on the run, Marigold learned necessary survival skills out in the wilds and took to hunting for food like an expert. Mari tends to use a longbow whenever possible, and excels at mid to long range combat. She's also instrumental on extended missions, using her training to use and make the most of the environment, setting up ambushes, hunting for food, recognising poisonous plants and medicinal herbs.

 **Age :** 17

 **Colour:** Orange (Marigold) Green and Brown (Ydalir - Yew Tree)

 **Race :** Faunus (Fox)

 **Influence :** Robin Hood

 **Occupation :** Student at Beacon Academy. New Member of the task force / Team AMBR

 **Gender :** F

 **Appearance :**

Mari has pale skin with amber eyes and dark ginger hair. She typically wears a dark green hood and short shoulder cloak over a tanned leather chest piece and marigold shirt. Her she wears leather vambraces and greaves that are the same colour as her chest piece. Her shin-length shorts are of the same colour as her hood, but have earthy brown cloth tied around her hips, holding arrow darts in place. Her hands are adorned with typical bowmaster's shooting gloves, though they have intricate marigold patterns woven into them. Her symbol isn't as obvious as most, but it's present on the arms of her shirt under the hood and on the backs of her shooting gloves. Said symbol is of an arrow embedded in a yew tree. She wears modified hiking boots on her feet and carries a dark green quiver over her shoulder. There are a pair of sheathes, carried on her lower back and hip, that could contain a curved short sword and curved dagger, respectively. On her left arm is a smaller wrist mounted crossbow that folds outward when she flicks her arm out in a certain way. Curiously it also functions as a basic buckler when unopened. She has fox ears that are usually hidden by her hood and a fox tail that she usually keeps under her shirt when not wanting to attract attention. When she's comfortable with her team however, he may very well start to show her Faunus traits more openly, particularly when alone in their company.

 **Personality :**

Having not been exposed to humans other than her mother before attending signal, Mari wasn't used to the discrimination she suddenly faced and the confused her, to the point where she started to believe all humans dislike faunus and want nothing to do with them, despite her mother and father's assurances otherwise. As such she became somewhat withdrawn from her peers, instead revelling in the quiet and solitary lifestyle of a hunter. She does desire friendship however, and is growing tired of being mostly alone save for her family.

Mari is a typically rather quiet individual, but is also unafraid to speak her mind should she be asked for her input. Her isolation has made her desire deep kinship with others, though it is difficult for her to come out of her shell long enough to forge lasting friendships, particularly with humans. Will always back her friends up, even if she doesn't initially agree with them, and prefers to settle differences with said friends behind closed doors.

 **Skills :**

Bowmanship, advanced marksman training, two weapon fighting, survival skills, basic first aid and treatment skills, with note to herbology and woodsman training. Ambush, scouting and stealth skills, with particular focus on woodland camouflage and traps setting.

 **Backstory :**

Born to a Faunus and Human couple in the wilds outside Vale, (as her mother ran away from a prominently wealthy and disapproving family to be with her father) the family moved around frequently. This prevented them from being tracked or attacked by the grimm, but following the destruction of Mountain Glenn, her parents dared not stop anywhere for too long. This constant uprooting of her life made it difficult for Mari to form a lasting attachment to anyone outside her family, a problem that was only compounded by her witnessing the treatment of Faunus by humanity after beginning to attend signal. Now moving to beacon and being cut off from her family almost entirely, Mari will be forced to work with her teammates. Opening up to them however will be a different matter.

 **Weapon(s) :**

Scarlet Will – Comprised of Little John and Sherwood Slice – Hybrid Action Dust Bow

Mari's weapon is a longbow named Scarlet Will comprised of two parts – a curved short sword (Sherwood Slice) and a trench knife. (Little John) which she keeps separate on her lower back and hip, respectively. While not naturally long enough to constitute a longbow, both parts mechanically extend when connected at the but of each weapon in order to provice ample length. Dust crystals in the tips of both blades form an interconnecting dust line that serves as the bowstring. Mari carries a quiver of arrows for use with Scarlet, filled with a combination of dust-tipped arrows, gadget arrows and conventional ammunition. Her arrows can only be filled with one type of dust and she lacks the aura control required to fine-tune their effects, typically just firing them for effect unless she has had ample time to prepare the shot. The blades themselves cannot use dust while separate, though Sherwood does have a small dial that communicates with the quiver, allowing Mari to select what type of ammunition she would next like to use. Mari also carries an arm-mounted crossbow on her left arm that can use smaller, less far ranged arrow darts that she keeps elsewhere about her person, usually on her hips, thighs, leather bracers and waist. She can use some gadget type ammunition with this weapon, but these are not as varied as they can be with Scarlet, and she can't use dust ammunition. Mari also carries a hunting knife in a sheathe above her right boot on the side of her shin.

 **Semblance : Wild Sense**

Marigold can send her aura outward in a soft pulse to sense other aura-users/bearers and Grimm (as Grimm are the embodied absence of aura or souls.) up to a range of 150 feet. She can extend this range with extensive concentration and time, up to three miles. Though this can take up to three hours and requires uninterrupted and undistracted meditation, which is incredibly difficult to attain in Grimm or hostile concentrated areas, or when she herself is stressed with personal problems or fears. With her future team protecting her though, this could become easier to attain. She typically uses this to line up impossible shots, as in combat it gives her perception far beyond most peoples basic senses, and allows her to formulate ambushes with ease.

 **Equipment :**

Mari carries a quiver full of gadget, dust and conventional arrows. She also carries several throw able arrow darts and a hunting knife in a sheath on her shin, in addition to Scarlet Will. She also bears an arm-mounted crossbow on her left arm that also functions as a small buckler when not in firing mode. List form:

Arrows (Multiple types)

Arrow Darts

Hunting Knife

Arm-mounted Crossbow

Scarlet Will

 **Themes:**

Arrow Theme (Arrow)

Robin Hood

Release My Soul (Guilty Crown)

Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)

From Shadows (RWBY)


End file.
